It's Not Okay Anymore
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: It's too late now Edward...It's not okay anymore... EdxWin SONGFIC


**A/N: **Another angsty fic. I want to say sorry to those EdxWin fan if I always use them in my angsty fics lately. It's just that I found them suitable for this kind of stories (once agan, no offense). I hope you still like this one. I just can't ignore this idea in my head so I wrote it and I want to show this to all of you. It is inspired by the song "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the song used in this fanfic

* * *

**It's Not Okay Anymore**

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Just when you need it to_

_"I'm sorry Winry."_

Those words still lingered in her mind as she lie down on her bed. It's late at night but she can't sleep because every time she closes her eyes, she'll see those pair of golden eyes looking at her pleadingly, his face full of worry and fear.

_As I pace back and forth_

_All this time cause_

_I honestly believe in you_

But Winry Rockbell can't believe his words anymore. How could she? After all the things he'd done, after all the promises he'd broken, how could she still believe him?

She clutched her blanket tightly thinking about being numb but no, the pain is still there and it's not easy especially if the boy who did this to her is just in the other room.

_Holding' on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

She should have known…Ever since they were kids; Edward Elric has always been like that. He could be mean and he's a promise breaker and sometimes he won't let her know some things about him. Yes, she knew she'd been stupid. She shouldn't have believed those promises he told her. She should have known that he'll leave her.

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

She's not his anymore, no, she never became his and everything is not good anymore. She thought she'd be happy with him, that he'd treat her like he really loved her but no, everything went wrong.

_I was a dreamer_

_Before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and_

_Your white horse to come around._

She used to dream of beautiful things, that everything will turn out okay but her dreams were shattered when he let her down again and again. As she think of it, she knew he's too late. He can't reo things anymore. He said it and he can't just get it back especially when she was hurt like this.

_Maybe I was naïve_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never had a chance_

She remembered the day Edward said he loved her. His golden eyes are looking at her intently. She's been mesmerized and after hearing those words from him made her heart beat fast.

She just knew she was in love. She liked Ed ever since they were kids.

She didn't know that things will turn out this way.

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, well I know…_

She dreamt many dreams about them, of course with happy endings. She felt a very warm feeling whenever she thinks about the future with Edward by her side. But now she know that would never happen.

She slept that night with a tear-stained face.

The next day, Edward together with Alphonse went to see her maybe for the last time. They just finished eating breakfast when Edwards called her name. The moment she saw him standing before her, she had the strong urge to hug him tight and never let him go. But she can't. She just stared at him, trying her best to be composed and look serious.

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairy tale_

"We're going now Winry."

Those words stabbed her heart like a knife.

More pain filled her heart by just hearing those from him.

_I'm gonna find someday_

_Who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now._

"But if we ever came back, I promise-"

"No Edward. I don't want to hear your 'I promise' crap anymore." She said firmly, raising her voice a little. This is too much. She can't stand being fed with his lies anymore.

'But Winry…Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Just leave Edward!" she shouted as she looked down. She can't look straight at his eyes because if ever she see those golden eyes she might tear up.

She knew she can't do things anymore but just let him be. It's so painful but she knew someday she'll be able to move on and find someone better that him.

Edward didn't say anything anymore. He turned to the door and as he went out he whispered "I'm sorry" and the door finally closed.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_It's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now_

That's when Winry finally let her tears fell. She cried and cried the pain and bitterness of her beloved's departure. She's known to be a tough girl but when it comes to Edward, she became weak.

'It's too late now Edward..It's not okay anymore" she said as she knelt on the floor, unable to support herself. She's in so much pain that all she can do is cry.

_It's too late_

_To catch me now_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So... how was it??? Forgive me if it's full of errors (as usual). **Please Review!!!** I want to know what you think of this one. To tell you the truth, I've been addicted to writign songfics. XD There are actually 3 songfics ideas in my head right now. Anyway, thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
